Patent Literature 1: JP 2013-62976 A (corresponding to US 2013/0063850 A)
Patent Literature 1 describes an overcurrent protection circuit configured to add and subtract predetermined numerical values in accordance with detected current values, and turn OFF a semiconductor switch to limit load current when the total value of addition and subtraction exceeds a first determination threshold. The overcurrent protection circuit turns ON the semiconductor switch to cancel limitation of the load current when the total value of addition and subtraction decreases to reach a second determination threshold less than the first determination threshold. Further, the overcurrent protection circuit can execute “retry operation” of turning ON the semiconductor switch and “latch operation” of keeping the semiconductor switch turned OFF when the total value of addition and subtraction decreases to reach the second determination threshold.